In dough dividing machines having one carrier with a plurality of dividing chambers arranged next to each other in a row, the dough can only be divided into pieces of a specific range of volume which is a function of the stroke of measurement pistons in the dividing chambers. For a given stroke of the measurement pistons, dough pieces of the same mass or volume will be obtained from the machine.
If dough pieces of different sizes exceeding the range obtainable by varying the stroke of the pistons are desired, either a second machine is necessary, or the carrier for the dividing chambers inclusive of the measurement pistons must be replaced.
A machine for dividing dough pieces into large and small sizes is disclosed in DE 34 36 258 A1 and comprises a cylindrical carrier having at least two rows of dividing chambers arranged at an angular displacement of 90.degree., the dividing chambers in the two rows having different cross-sections, the dividing chambers in each row having the same cross-section. Correspondingly adapted measurement pistons are associated with the different-size dividing chambers, so that by a simple rotation of the carrier by 90.degree., a different dough volume can be divided. Such a carrier is relatively expensive since it must have at least two rows of dividing chambers with their respective measurement pistons and associated drive means, even though only one row of measuring chambers is used at any one time. Another disadvantage is that only dough volumes of the same size can be divided in each row.
A machine is disclosed in DE 35 30 724CL wherein one row of dividing chambers is provided in a carrier and the piston is each chamber is capable of being deactivated so that no dough is delivered from the respective chamber.